Faux Pas
by MistyMae
Summary: Serena Campbell and Henrik Hanssen experience a faux pas which quickly becomes public thanks to Michael Spence.


Serena Campbell felt a bit annoyed as she locked her car. She still couldn't believe the nerve of some drivers. Sometimes she wondered how people got their licenses. She didn't even particularly feel cold in the snow, she was that annoyed. She carefully made her way from the car park, trying to avoid any icy bits on the walkway. She tried to avoid a particularly sludgy bit and immediately realized her mistake. She felt her shoe start to slide out from underneath her and before she could react, she had landed flat on her back. Groaning, she tried to roll onto her side so that she could at least attempt to get up. As soon as she was on her knees, she tried to get up, but slipped again.

"Ms Campbell?" Henrik Hanssen was right next to her.

She momentarily squeezed her eyes shut in humiliation. "Damn ice," she grumbled.

"Let me assist you," the tall man reached down, holding onto her arm and literally lifting her back onto her feet.

"Thank you," she sniffed.

Hanssen was about to say something when he slipped backwards. Serena grabbed onto him just in time.

"It appears we are in a bit of a predicament," he said, catching his breath.

"Need some help?" Michael Spence called with an amused look on his face.

Serena carefully released her grip on Hanssen's coat. The last thing she needed was for the hospital to explode with rumours about a possible romance between her and the CEO.

Hanssen pretended not to notice her letting go of him.

"We're fine," Serena said, trying to reach down and grab hold of her bag before slipping and falling onto her knees.

"Oh, I need my camera. This is too good," Michael chuckled.

"Mr Spence!" Hanssen reached down to help Serena back up and realized that the position they were in may look unscrupulous to any individuals not involved. He tried to refocus his attention on getting them both out of harms way.

Serena managed to grab hold of both her bag and Hanssen's coat collar, realizing that she had her full weight pressed up against him.

There was a flash and a chuckle as Michael held his phone out.

"Michael!" Serena scolded. "I swear to you, if you don't delete that photo, I will make it my personal mission to destroy your reputation."

"Already destroyed, princess," Michael smiled as he emailed the photo to his office with the caption Christmas Love. He chuckled again, pressing the send button. Suddenly the smile faded. "Uh oh."

"What?" Serena snapped as she and Hanssen finally made it to a safer area of walk way.

Michael looked up at her. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Glad you're both safe. Now if you'd excuse me, I have work to do."

"Michael," Serena called after him as he jogged into the reception.

"Ah, this would be much safer where people can actually see it," Hanssen pointed to a sign that read: Danger. Do Not Use Walk Way.

Serena shook her head, waiting for him to maneuver the sign. "Thank you for coming to my rescue," she smiled.

"I would have it no other way," he said, noticing the surprised look on her face. "If you had been a patient, we'd have a lawsuit on our hands," he quickly added.

"Yes, we would," she said as they stepped into reception. The receptionist glanced up at them from her computer and smiled, sharing a look with her colleague.

"Morning," they both greeted in unison.

The two women greeted them back, smiling sweetly.

Serena gave them one last look before heading to the lift. Hanssen was already standing there.

"Good morning?" Ric Griffin paused as he saw them, holding his phone in his hand.

"So far," Serena smiled.

"I'll bet," Ric smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She quickly asked, noticing a few glances from other staff members in the canteen. One nurse was showing something on her phone to her colleagues and they all burst out laughing, before looking in her direction.

Ric passed her his phone. It took a few seconds for her to realize what she was looking at. It was an email with the caption Christmas Love, followed by a picture of her leaning against the tall, Swedish CEO. It genuinely looked as though they were engaged in a desperate, lustful embrace.

"Oh I am going to kill Michael," she squeezed her eyes closed.

Hanssen took the phone from her. His face was expressionless.

"Did you see where he went?" She asked Ric.

"Who? Michael?" Ric chuckled. "Last I saw him he was running up the stairs to AAU."

"Oh I can imagine," she hissed.

"Now, now. That's not the Christmas spirit," Ric chuckled again.

"Ric," Serena scolded. "I slipped in the ice – I could have broken my neck and Michael stands there taking photos instead of coming to our assistance."

"Huh?" Professor Hope was examining his phone for a few seconds, oblivious to their presence, before looking up at them. "Oh."

"It's not what it looks like," Serena snapped.

"I would never make an assumption like that," Elliot tried to avert his eyes.

"I will _kill_ the man," Serena hit the button on the lift until she felt better.

Hanssen stepped into the lift with her, watching as Ric and Elliot chuckled their way to the canteen. "Not to worry," he finally said. "I'm certain Mr Spence didn't intentionally send it to the whole department."

"Yeah, I don't really care whether it was intentional or not. I'm still going to throw him out the window," she seethed.

Hanssen attempted to suppress a smile. The woman was clearly beyond annoyed, but he had had his fair share of public embarrassments and therefore didn't see the need to rise to the occasion.

Serena was getting ready to get out of the lift when it jerked violently and came to a complete stop. "Is this a joke?"

Hanssen moved towards the control panel and pressed a few buttons to no avail. He finally pressed the emergency button. There was no response.

"Another predicament?" Serena smirked.

"It appears so," he reached into his pocket for his mobile.

"Your mobile won't work in here," she said, watching the disappointed look on his face.

"Hello?" She called out loudly, waiting to hear a response. "Hello? We're stuck in the lift!"

Hanssen was fortunate not to be claustrophobic and it appeared neither was Serena. She still looked annoyed, but not scared which was a relief.

"Hello?" She called again.

"Hello?" Someone called back.

"Michael?" She recognized the American's voice.

"Serena?"

"Yes," she called back. "I need you to get maintenance. We're stuck in the lift."

"Uh, not until you promise not to harm me if I get you out," Michael called back.

"What?"

"It was a mistake, Serena," he called. "I meant to email it to myself and accidentally sent to to everyone."

"Michael, just send someone to get us out of here!"

"Not until you promise not to kill me."

Serena gave Hanssen an exasperated look. "Mr Spence, this is not a joke. Please will you send someone to assist us out of the lift," Hanssen decided to step in.

"Hanssen?"

"Yes, Mr Spence!"

"Can I get a raise?"

"Michael!" Serena shouted. "For God sake!"

"Okay, okay," he shouted back. "Calm down. I'll send someone to get you _lovebirds_ out."

Serena could feel her blood start to boil. "That man is a disaster."

Hanssen smiled.

"I hope you force him to send out an apology email. That was completely inappropriate. And if it gets out, I will personally have him disciplined."

"I'm sure Mr Spence will be more than happy to apologize for his transgression."

"He won't have much of a choice when I'm through with him. I don't think this day can get any worse."

The lights in the lift flickered on and off and then turned off, leaving them both in darkness.

"I stand corrected."

Hanssen heard her move over to the corner of the lift and sigh as she leaned against the inner panel.

He felt the urge to reassure her, but wasn't entirely sure what to say. She was a tough woman and he couldn't imagine her needing to be comforted.

"Glad you're not claustrophobic," she finally said. "I used to work with a consultant who would lose his mind every time he felt like there were too many around him and the room was growing smaller which was quite difficult when we were in theatre."

"I can imagine."

"I remember once he had to run out of the operating theatre right in the middle of open heart surgery. He was a nutter," she chuckled softly to herself.

Her voice seemed somewhat soothing in the darkness. He could imagine being lulled to sleep by the sound. "I'm presuming the Director of Surgery didn't find his antics amusing."

"Oh of course not," she said incredulously and continued with her story, laughing every now and again at the memory.

Hanssen listened intently to her voice, picturing the whole setting of St James' hospital where she used to work.

The lights finally flickered on and Serena immediately smiled at Hanssen who was resting comfortably against on of the panels. "Maybe this day's about to get better, hmm?"

"I do hope so," he nodded.

And with that, the lift started moving again. They stood beside each other in silence. It had seemed quite peaceful for a while. The lift doors opened to reveal some chaos on AAU.

"Back to work," Serena said, heading towards her office, pausing as she noticed a large blown up picture of their faux pas in the car park walk way that someone had stuck to the wall. She quickly ripped it off, glancing at Hanssen who was making his way to his own office. The man was a mystery.


End file.
